Rebel Agents
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: Someone from Megan's past has come back to make her new life a living hell. Literally.How far will she push the limits to get a friend back?
1. Chapter 1: Agent Reeves Reporting

Chapter 1: Agent Reeves Reporting

"Okay, so long as nothing goes wrong today, the rest of your life will be fine." Megan Reeves was sitting in her car, waiting for her watch to turn seven-thirty. As usual, she was talking to herself because she was nervous. Today was the day that she was to meet the Senior Agent in Charge at the Los Angeles FBI Offices. If everything went smoothly, she would start the next day. Megan checked her watch. Seven-thirty.

A light tapping on her window caught Megan's attention. She looked up and saw a man with dark brown, almost black, extremely curly hair looking at her. She stepped out of her car and looked at her new companion, expecting him to say something.

"Um… I know this is awkward. Me, just coming up to you like this. Are you Megan Reeves?"

"That depends on who's asking."

The stranger extended his hand as he spoke. "I'm Charlie Eppes. My brother sent me down to see if you were here." Megan shook Charlie's hand. He smiled, nervously. "He was getting worried."

Megan found that surprising. "Really? Why?"

"Don said that you were supposed to be here between seven and seven-thirty." Charlie smiled again, but it seemed to Megan that he was more at ease. She easily returned his smiled. _Maybe this won't be as bad as you thought it would be, Reeves. _

"Uh… do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"I think to the SAC's office but I don't know where that is. I can find Don for you and I'm sure he'll help."

"Works for me." Charlie started out ahead of Megan. An idea suddenly came to Megan. "Are you an agent along with your brother?"

Charlie laughed and looked over his shoulder. "No. I'm a professor at CalSci. I have helped Don on a couple of his cases, though."

Megan was now walking beside Charlie. She was smiling. Now her suspicions were confirmed. "Aren't you the one who came up with the Eppes Convergence?"

Charlie looked down at his feet, embarrassed that someone that seemed a lot like his older, job obsessed brother, actually noticed who he was. "Yeah." His head shot up. "Wait. Do you know how it works?" He asked hopefully.

"Kind of. Wow. This place is huge." Megan and Charlie had made it inside the FBI building. "Our office was only half this size."

Charlie looked at her, surprised. "Really? Where'd you transfer from?"

"New York, right?" Megan and Charlie turned towards the voice and saw a man that closely resembled Charlie only a few years older. His hair was cut shorter and it was straight. _This has to be Don, _thought Megan.She had only spoken over the phone to him but she noticed him right away. Back in New York. _Don Eppes is the only reason you're here. Don't screw this one up. _"Yeah, that's right."

Charlie looked at Megan. "I figured New York would have a big office."

"Nope. Definitely half the size of this."

Don clapped his hands together and said to Charlie, "I'm going to take Megan up to Merric and then brief her on this case we got yesterday."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, sorry bro. Nothing yet. If we come up with something, I'll let you know."

"Okay. I have to get back to CalSci anyway. Larry wants me to help him practice for the Physics department food fight."

Don looked at Megan and raised his eyebrows. She laughed and shrugged. "College professors having a food fight? Now there's an image."

"Well, Professor Fleinhardt will be waiting for me. It was nice to meet you Agent Reeves."

"You too, Professor Eppes." Charlie nodded a good-bye to his brother and walked out the front doors. "He doesn't know does he?"

"I figured you would tell him when you felt like he should know." Megan nodded. Don grinned. "Just because Charlie's my brother doesn't mean I tell him everything."

"I didn't say it did, nor was I intending to."

Don smiled. "Right."

"Eppes! I didn't say come down and flirt!" Don looked at Megan and rolled his eyes. Megan had to smile. At least her boss had a sense of humor. "I said come down here and get Reeves!"

Megan started to speak as they turned to the man who spoke but was stopped by Don. "Sir, _this is _Agent Reeves." He indicated Megan.

"Oh. Uh… Sorry Reeves. Eppes, your team needs you upstairs. And take Reeves with you."

Don nodded and headed toward an elevator. He motioned for Megan to follow him.

As the doors to the elevator closed, Megan turned to Don. "Is he always like that?"

Without looking at her, Don replied, "Pretty much."

"This is going to be fun," Megan muttered under her breath.

That caught Don's attention. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Megan was just about to answer when the elevator door opened. She noticed that they were ten floors up. _Reeves, just be glad that you're not afraid of heights. Anymore. _She stepped out of the elevator ahead of Don but stopped when she realized she had no idea of where she was going. Don pointed to a room where a man was sitting looking through files. To Megan he seemed really bored. As Megan and Don walked through the door, he looked up from his work. Don introduced Megan. "Colby, this is Megan Reeves. Megan, Colby Granger."

Megan said hello in response to the quiet hi she got from Colby Granger. She turned to Don. "You only had one person on your team?"

"No. Terry Lake was here but she went back to her ex-husband. Can't remember where. David's around here somewhere."

As if he had heard his name called, a tall African-American man walked into the conference room, looking flustered. "Don, we have another one."

"What! We had the guy under surveillance!"

"Yeah. Reports say he got away."

"How?"

Megan was getting really confused. "What are you talking about?"

Don sighed. He looked at the new-comer. "David, take us to it. Megan, I'll brief you on the way. Come on Granger." Don followed David out of the room.

Colby got up out of his chair with a groan. "Well, let's get going, Newbie." He followed Don and David out the door.

"Newbie?" _You've gotta be kidding me. _"Hey! Colby!" She ran after Colby and caught up with him just as he walked into an elevator. "Just so you know, for future reference, I put in five years in New York." She paused to watch this sink in. She continued. "And just for the record Granger, how long have you been here?"

Colby answered Megan somewhat sheepishly. "Six months."

"Ha. I win."

"For now, Reeves." The elevator doors opened and Colby pushed ahead of Megan. _God, if I have to put up with another smartass today, I'm gonna flip. Hey, this might be fun. Or at least more amusing than New York. _

"Megan! You're with me! Let's go!" Megan smiled ruefully at Colby and headed towards Don's black Chevy Suburban. As she shut the passenger side door, Don asked, "So, what's your first fifteen minute impression?"

Megan glanced at the radio clock. Seven forty-five. Had she really only been there for fifteen minutes? "Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"If it's not about me or Charlie."

Megan laughed. "What exactly do you want my first thoughts on?"

"Granger?"

"A complete smartass."

"Merric?"

"Completely unaware of anything that goes on in his office and the agents that he commands." She looked at Don to see his reaction.

As he turned left to follow David and Colby, he said, "That's true. Funny enough." As they stopped at a red light, Don sighed. "This case that we got yesterday is taking a few turns that we don't like. It started with a fire at an SUV dealership at six in the morning. Then we got another one the same day at ten. A third one appeared. The thing is, no one can tell what time the third one started. Parts of the building that were burnt, were either really cold or really hot."

"Well, couldn't there have been two fires there?" Don considered this as Megan continued.

"Were there any other calls earlier in the week of fires in the same place?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it, there was." Don's cell phone rang. "Eppes.--- What? How?--- Yeah." Don flipped his phone closed. "Dammit."

"What's up?"

"David and Colby got to the scene."

"And?"

"And it's a fake. There's nothing there."

"What?" Megan sat up straighter in her seat as they turned into a parking lot of an apartment complex. As they stepped out, David and Colby came up to them.

David spoke first. "Don, there is nothing here. We talked to the people who live on the floor where the fire was supossed to be."

As the four FBI agents talked about why someone would say that there was a fire when there really wasn't, someone, nearby and close to the past of one of the group, was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Years Later

Chapter 2: Three Years Later….

Colby leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "Three years and going strong."

Megan grinned. "Yeah. And we have one person to thank for that."

"Sorry Reeves, I'll have to correct you. Once again." Over the time that Megan had been in Los Angeles and working with Don, David, and Colby, Colby had taken a habit of correcting Megan on anything she got wrong, _and_ annoying her with stupid, pointless remarks.

"And who might that be Granger?" Both has also picked up a habit of calling each other by their last names instead of their first.

"You and the Whiz Kid."

Wow. That was unexpected. But, hey, I'll take it.

"Sorry Colby." Don walked in, carrying a large stack of files. "But I don't think my little bro would like being called the Whiz Kid."

Colby shrugged. Megan noted the stacks of files that Don kept brining into the conference room they were sitting in. As he walked out, she voiced a thought. "What do you think those files are for?"

Colby stood up and walked over to the desk that held the many stacks. He flipped one open and studied it for a minute. "This is one file of about ten for that triple homicide. The one involving the three FBI agents."

Megan walked over and looked at the file over Colby's shoulder. "Didn't we close that one like a year ago?"

Colby nodded. "It wasn't actually officially closed. It went cold remember? Merrick made us drop it."

Megan remembered alright. They had worked their asses off for four months trying to get more leads but failed horribly. Don walked in the room carrying more files. Megan looked at him. "Don, what exactly are you doing with these old case files?"

"Merric wants us to organize them."

Megan was surprised. They always kept the files to all their cases organized. Or at least _they_ thought they were. "Why?"

"I don't know. I thought it was best not to piss him off anymore then he already was." Don looked around the room. "Where's David?"

"He hasn't come in yet."

Don looked at Colby. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He looked at Megan.

"He's usually here before the rest of us."

Colby chose that moment to say something really random. "He's probably here but hiding because of you." He looked jokingly in Megan's direction. She rolled her eyes.

Don's face suddenly lit up as he got an idea. He grinned evilly. "I'll be back." He ran out of the room with out another word.

Colby looked at Megan and raised his eyebrows. "Wonder what that was about."

Megan shrugged. "What I want to know is why Merric wants us to organize something that's already organized."

"There could be a number of things. He could just like to annoy the hell out of us or-"

"He's already succeeded in that. More than once." Interjected Megan.

"True."

Don walked back in with David close behind him five minutes later. He looked embarrassed.

"What happened to you?"

David didn't answer. Colby decided he'd bug the hell out of him until he got an answer later. David just walked over to the stacks of files on the center table. "What are we doing with these?"

"Merric wants us to organize 'em."

David looked at Don. "But they're already organized."

"I know."

"So, do we have a dead-line on this or what?" Megan asked Don.

"He wants it done today." The three other agents groaned. "Or we could just put them back in the boxes by date and say we spent forever organizing them."

"That works," chorused the team. Don smiled and they set to work putting the files back in basically the same order as they were before.

Finally after two and a half hours of looking at the dates on thefiles, they got them put back in the order that they were in before Don had brought them out and put back in the boxes and filing cabinets. All but one. The one file that Megan and Colby had first looked at. "This seems so familiar for some reason."

Colby looked at her. "That would probably be because we worked that case for like four months."

Megan shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She pointed at the pictures of the victims. The FBI agents. "I've seen this kind of case before. Before I came here to LA."

Now Don looked at her. "What do you mean 'before you came here'? In New York?"

Megan nodded gravely. "Yeah."

Without Megan or Don noticing, Colby poked David's arm and nodded to the coffe room. David nodded. silently, they walked out of the room, leaving their team mates alone.

"Megan, what do you mean?"

Megan hesitated. "My first assignment in New York was a case just like this one. The victims were found the same exact way." She cast a fearful glance at Don. He looked ticked that she hadn't told him this before.

He was. "Why didn't you say this before!"

She had forgotten. How she didn't know but she did. "I forgot Don."

"How can you forget something like this!" With each word that came out of Don's mouth, his voice rose.

"Don it was my first case! That was seven freaking years ago."

Don could see how she could forget that now. He calmed down and Megan could tell. "did you guys get a suspect list? At all?"

Megan thought for a minute. "Yeah we did."

"Did any stick out?"

"Gabriel Williams. We got close to catching him but NYPD got in our way. We lost him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this wasn't the best chapter and that it took a while to get it up but I tried my best. I am started the third chapter and I will try my hardest to get it up sooner then I did the second. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations & A Secret

**Chapter 3: Explanations and A Secret**

**Please bear with me. I am not very good at writing the case stuff, but I try my best. It's easier for me to go indepth with the emotional, descriptive, character stuff. You've probably noticed that I break off and jump to anther scene when I get to a certain case paragraph length. Sorry if it bothers you. If any of you have any ideas to go more indepth with the case descriptions, I would be so incredibly grateful for them. That is if you don't mind sharing them. Anyway, here is chapter three...**

Just as Megan had predicted, Don was mad. "How can you not tell me, or anyone for that matter, about that before the case closed!" If the situation wasn't serious Megan would have grinned because Don was angry enough for his voice to crack and falter.

"I didn't remember. Any of it." Don looked like he was going to start yelling again but Megan spoke before he could even say a word. "Look, if Gabriel Williams_ is_ behind this case then we have to be careful. More then we were. If he starts on a rampage again, we won't-"

Megan was cut short by Don's cell ringing. "Eppes." Don's angry look turned to one of pure shock. Megan noticed something else in his eyes. Fear? "Yeah. We'll be there in twenty." He flipped his phone shut.

"What's up?"

"Looks like we're reopening that case." Don walked out the conference room and headed for the coffee room. Megan followed.

David looked up at his friends. "Everything cool now?" When he saw Don's face, he knew immediately that it wasn't.

To his surprise Don didn't yell at him. He simply said, "No. It's not cool now. The case that Megan found, we're reopening it."

"Why?"

"Another agent was found dead today. And his family."

Megan lowered her gaze to the floor. She had a feeling that would happen.

Colby stood. "Don, you do know that Merric's gonna flip when we open it."

This time, Don was close to yelling. "I don't give a damn about what he thinks, Colby. Come on. Get you stuff and let's go." He left the room and was halfway to the elevators when the other three agents decided to actually follow him. They all piled into Don's Suburban. Twenty minutes later, Don pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store. Six LAPD squad cars were parked amongst a few civilian vehicles and an ambulance. He parked about ten feet away from one of the police cars and the four agents stepped out.

Megan fell into step beside Colby. "A convenience store? Why kill people here? Why not just rob the place?"

"Who knows? You're the psychic."

"I am not a psychic. I'm a profiler."

Colby shrugged. "Same difference."

Megan rolled her eyes.

Don didn't look at them but said over his shoulder, "The agent was killed here. Less then an hour ago." With these words, he quickened his pace, as did his fellow agents. As they got closer to the group, the team almost stopped dead in their tracks. The agent was one that they had worked with on a few cases in the past and they all got along well. His name was Michael Corgan. The bodies were the exact same way as the previous ones. One shot to the chest, another to the head, just to make sure that the person was dead.

Megan scanned the crowd around the area for faces that stuck out. None. Just as she was turning around to listen to Don she got a feelining that someone was watching her. Scanning the crowd once more, she spotted the one person she would have given anything not to see again. The man who almost ruined her career. The man she hated with a vengance, yet at the same time was petrified of. He smiled his evil smile that sent chills down her spine. He slid his finger across his throat as Megan turned around at the sound of her name. She saw Don looking at her. "What?"

"You okay?"

She chanced a glance back to where the man had been standing, but saw nothing. She looked at Don. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced. _I'll ask her about it later. There's no way that she's okay. _The team turned to the LAPD officer to get what they had gathered, two of them greatly distracted and only caught less then half of what the man was saying to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the office, that same day, Colby figured out that six agents were killed in New York, two of them at the same time. There had been a third agent that miraculously escaped, almost dead by the time that someone found the trio. No other record was found on the third agent. They found the dead agents' names but not the third's.

Later, after Don forced David and Colby to go home after more then sixteen hours of work, Don was hoping to catch Megan off gaurd and ask what had happened earlier. He watched her scan a page from a file in the original case knowing that she wasn't paying any attention to what her eyes took in. Her green-gray eyes had a blank look in them that gave her away. Don knew Megan was deep in thought about what ever she saw at the scene. He walked over and sat on the corner of her desk, hoping to get her to look up. It didn't work. "Megan, you do know that David and Colby have gone home, right?" Still no response. Okay. If she was that far gone into her thought process, he'd have to use his professional commanding voice. He got up from the desk, walked back over to his and acted like he had found something. "Megan! I think I've got something!" He practically yelled. He watched Megan's eyes return to their normal state of great alertness and strength. She got up and walked to his desk.

"What did you say?"

Don looked at her. "I said, what happened today?"

The profiler sighed and strolled back over to her desk. "Nothing." she muttered.

Don decided to follow her. "Something happened. Come on Megan. Something scared the shit out of you today." He put his hands on her shoulders and made her face him. "If I can help in any way, tell me so I know how. Please?"

Megan hestitated at first. She could hear the sincerety in Don's voice and she could tell that he wanted to help. He couldn't. Not unless he could do the impossible. "I-I saw someone I know and would have rather not have seen him again after what happened." she paused and looked at the floor. She never told anyone this. She sighed deeply before continuing. "I knew the last two agents who were killed." Don was hoping that she wasn't saying what he thought she was. Megan looked Don in the eyes. "The only way you can help, Don, is if you can erase the past." With that, Megan got out of Don's grasp and walked away, leaving Don looking stunned. _What could she mean? Wait. No way. She couldn't have been the third agent. Could she? _

Don looked around to see where Megan had gone. He saw her in the coffee room. Her shoulders were shaking and Don took that to mean that she was crying. He debated for just a second wether or not to go to her. He went. "Megan?" He didn't speak loudly. Only a whisper.

Megan's response was lower then he had spoken. He barely caught her words. "This is so crazy."

Don walked over to his friend and did the only thing he could of at the time. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her there for ten minutes, waiting for the sobs to stop. finally Megan told the secret she had held for four years. "It was me Don. I was the third agent."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I updated despite the fact that I sadi I wouldn't, being the first week of school. All well. Hope you liked the long waited chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee & Voices

**Chapter 4: Coffee & Voices**

So that was what she meant by changing the past. Don sat in his apartment later that night, or early morning rather, pondering what Megan had revealed to him. He had seen a very vulnerable part of his friend he hoped to never see again. Not that far at least. He had seen Megan distracted on a case before, but not like this. Last time had been about a psychic knowing that she hadn't spoken to her dad in ten years. He only knew that much because Charlie told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan woke the next morning to an unfamiliar feeling. Her bed wasn't _this_ comfy. As she looked around the room, she still didn't have a clue as to where she was. That was until the door to the bedroom opened and she smelt warm Folgers coffee. Don came in and handed Megan a cup. Yes. Just what she needed to wake up. Wait. _How did I get in Don's apartment?_ A million possibilities ran through her head, 99.9 of them completely out the picture because there was no way that _any _of them could have taken place.

Don must have read her thoughts because he answered her question. "You were in no shape to drive anywhere last night so I let you crash here."

Megan sat up in the bed, wearing a large tee-shirt and very comfortable pants. She realized that they were Don's. God, she must have been a wreck last night. She accepted the coffee with a quiet thanks. "I feel like I have a hangover. Big time." They both laughed and silence settled between them. The two agents sat, wrapped in silence for a few minutes before Megan asked, "So, what happened last night?"

Don smiled and Megan knew that what ever did happen, he wouldn't et her live it down anytime soon. His smile faded as he began to speak. "I think I pushed way to hard for answers that could have been given when the person that had those answers wanted to give them. That certain person practically crashed down like an old POS computer when I asked my question."

Megan smiled and took a sip of the coffee. Wow. Just how she liked it. With milk and sugar. It gave her energy. Don also took a sip of his own and looked at Megan. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pushing."

"You didn't push." Don raised his eyebrows in question. "Okay, maybe a little. Look, it's not a big deal." She looked away from his dark, sincere eyes.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. I-"

"It is a big deal."

"You're stubborn. I had to tell someone eventually. I hadn't planned on keeping it a secret for the rest of my life. Hell, I admit, I thought he was done when he got away. I don't know why. Obviously he's not right?" Megan looked at Don. He was startled to see tears in her eyes. Now he definitely knew how Megan forgot to mention anything of the original case. Not because of how long it had been, but what had happened. She had wanted to forget and he had unknowingly, carelessly even, torn the emotional wounds open. "So," Megan tried to break the silence between them while wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand. "We working today or not?"

Don stood and looked down at Megan. "I am but you're not." He walked out of the room.

Megan jumped out of the bed and followed him. The pants and shirt she was wearing were incredibly comfortable for some reason… She'd think about that later. "Why you and not me?"

They two made their way to the kitchen. The smell of food woke Megan up even more then the coffee had. "I thought you could use a day or two off." Megan almost objected when Don said, "Payed of course."

"Works for me." Megan leaned over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. "Okay. Two questions. What're ya fixin'?"

"Eggs and sausage mixed."

"Cool."

Pause.

"You said two."

Megan walked over to the small table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. "You actually cook?"

"Nope. It's stuff Dad cooks and I freeze. Then I warm it up."

The friends locked eyes and then burst out laughing.

The eggs and sausage mixed turned out to be good. Don turned out to be a good cook. _He must get it from Alan_, Megan thought as she took another bite.

"So," Don started, in attempt of conversation. "You taking one or two days."

"One."

"Okay." He stood up and put his plate in the small sink. Megan realized that he was already fully dressed. He had on one of his black long-sleeve button up shirts and blue jeans. Damn he looked good in jeans. Dammit. She shouldn't be thinking like that. _No, bad Megan. Stop._

Another voice in her head said, _But it's true. _

_Maybe. But don't think that. Think he looks bad. _The other voice, the sensible one, argued.

_No. He looks good. Not bad. Don't think that. _

_Yes._

_No._

_YES._

_NO!_

Megan slapped her head with her hand. Don looked at her. "You okay?"

Megan looked up at Don. "Uh… Yeah… I'm fine." She knew she didn't sound convincing and she hoped Don wouldn't notice.

He did but didn't say anything. "Alright. I'm leaving. You can do whatever you want. Eat whatever you want, if you can find anything." Megan smiled. Now two voices in Don's head were arguing. _Nice smile._

_No. Can't think that._

_Yes you can. Just make sure she doesn't find out. _

_No. don't think it at all. _

_But, when she smiles, her eyes light up and- and-_

_Stop. Don't think that. _

_She won't know._

_Okay, keyword- SHE. Woman. She's a woman. They figure anything out._

_Yeah but I can easily hide my feelings._

_Like you do with anything and everything?_

"Shut-up." Don told the voices. He realized as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he said them aloud. He felt his face heat up.

"What did you say?"

"Uh… I gotta go. I told David and Colby I'd be in early." Don grabbed his gun, keys and phone off Ihis coffee table and walked out the door.

Megan still stood in his kitchen. "That was definitely weird."


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream & Dinner

**Chapter 5: A Dream and Dinner**

He was holding her close. God, she hated him. Take that back. Loathed him. He pulled out a gun. She was going to ask why when it hit her. As soon as the team got here, he was going to kill them all. Just as he had done with his other victims. Why had she come here without Brian and Emily?

He sensed that she wanted to ask a million questions. "Let me ask you a question Meg." He raised the gun so it was even with her head. "Remember that last agent killed? I had help with that one." He paused, glad to see fear in his new victim's eyes. He didn't wait for an answer. Megan took a step back. He took two steps forward.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you go." _Like that's going to help you. _It didn't matter. She needed to press for time. Not that she had much anyway.

"Don't you even recognize this gun, Agent Reeves?"

_Yes. You took it from my friend. Bastard._

"Well? Do you?" Megan had now succeeded in backing into a wall. _Shit. Now I'm dead. _"You know Megan Reeves, the one thing that you have never been good at is getting out and away from threats." She knew it was coming soon. The bullet and pain, if he missed his true aim. She had only felt it once before. That was because of complete stupidity and stepping in the guy's line of fire. But this, this wasn't stupidity. This was being fooled into think that someone needed help when she had a feeling that it was a trap. Coming in with out back up. Okay, it was stupidity. She scanned the room again. Not for escape possibilities but her gun. IN the little hope that she has of finding it, she does. On a lone table in the room. If she got a chance, if, she could get it. He grabbed her arm and with all his strength, threw her across the floor.

She heard someone saying her name. "Megan1 Megan! Wake up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan woke with a start to find a head with dark curls and brown eyes looking at her. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Honestly, I have no idea. Wait. I think Don said something about me not being able to drive last night and he doesn't remember where my apartment is. So he let me crash here." Of course Don remembered where her apartment was.

Charlie didn't ask why she hadn't been able to drive last night. She said a silent thank you for that. "Where's Don?"

"At work."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He thought I could use a day off."

"Oh."

"How did you get in?"

"I have a key."

"Oh."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don made it to the bullpen right when David got off the phone with someone. His first words were not of the phone call but to chastise his boss. "You're late."

"I got held up in a traffic jam."

"There are none."

"Either way I got held up."

Colby walked in. "Mind if we ask why?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Great. Annoying tag team to annoy me in the morning. "I said I got held up. That's that."

David notices Megan isn't with them. "Where's Megan?"

"She took a day off." Was Don's only reply.

"Why?"

Don rounded on Colby, attempting an angry face, succeeding in a half smile/angry face. "You ask way to many freakin questions Granger."

"Just practicing."

"For what?" Don looked from Colby to David and back again.

"Just got a new lead."

Don had to call Megan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan heard the phone ring just as Charlie shut the door behind him. She looked around for it and found it lying on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Hello?"

"Megan?"

She was surprised really to hear Don's distressed yet excited voice on the other end. "You okay Don?"

"Yeah. We got a lead in the case. David and Colby didn't tell me what but we're going to check it out."

"Okay. Call me if anything changes."

"I was already planning to."

"Alright. See ya later."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye." Megan turned the phone off and layed it back on the table. She had never been more embarrassed when she realized Charlie had woken her up. She had been having the same dream for days now. Maybe if they solved this case and put a permanent end to Gabriel Williams, she wouldn't have it anymore. The only way to do that is kill him. If they put him behind bars, he'd get out just like so many other murderous raving lunatics. It hadn't happened yet but she knew that if he was sent to jail, he'd put on a show of good behavior and get an early release as a reward for his little show. She had to admit, he was a good actor. If he wasn't such and evil little bastard he'd make a good pro actor.

Megan hoped Don would call back soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did. When it got dark and it started to storm. Megan reached for the phone from her very comfy position from the couch. "Hello?"

"Hey Megan."

"Took you long enough to call back."

"Ha ha very funny."

Megan let out a little laugh. "I know."

There was silence for a few seconds before Don went straight to the point. "The lead we went after, turned out to be a fake." Don heard nothing from Megan. "Megan you okay?"

"Yeah, just hurry and get back here. Please. I have to tell you something. In person."

So she wasn't okay. "Okay."

There was a big clash of thunder and a streak of lightning went across the sky. Megan decided to add something before don hung up. "Be careful Don. Tell Colby and David the same."

"I will."

"Okay."

"See you in a few."

They disconnected at the same time.

---------

By the time Don got back to his apartment, the storm had subsided to just sprinkling rain. He found Megan half asleep on the couch. He quietly shut the door and walked to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. When he had left this morning, there had been a lot of dirty dishes. He hadn't done his dishes for about a week. Now they were all clean and apparently put away. He checked the cabinets. Yep. Everything was in place.

"Surprised?"

Don turned around to see Megan standing in the doorway. She was still wearing the clothes he had leant her last night. The thought of Megan walking into work wearing a t-shirt and jeans, a more relaxed, layed back style, made him smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked around the kitchen again. "Thanks for cleaning up for me."

Megan shrugged. "You said I could do anything I wanted."

Don nodded. "That I did."

"You didn't have anything to eat."

"So you haven't had anything to eat all day?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nada. Let's go get something."

"You're paying."

"Fine with me. I just want something to eat."

"Let me get dressed."

"Okay."

Megan got dressed, ran her fingers through her hair and attempted to find her shoes. "Dammit. Where are they?"

"Their over here Megan." Don pointed next to the couch. He was thoroughly enjoying watching Megan go back and forth from his bedroom to the living room and back again. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Megan stood up. "Let's go." She was going to grab her gun off the nightstand in Don's room but decided against it. She was trying something new tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly midnight when the two agents walked out of the restaurant. He had been watching them all night. He thought that Megan had seen him. Hopefully she hadn't.

As he watched them get closer, he felt a great stab of anger. Megan Reeves. The only agent he had wanted to kill that night in New York. Now, more then ever, he wanted her dead. He had got extremely pissed when her friends showed up. He hadn't had a choice. He had to kill them. Not that he was sorry. The ones that were going to be killed here in LA were just ways to get to her. She had avoided death by his hand, or gun rather, once. It was actually her gun, come to think about it. She had tried to reach it but he got to it first. He had managed to hit her, but not fatally. Maybe in the shoulder? Somewhere close to where he was aiming. Thoughts of what he would do to the female agent whose every weakness he knew went through his mind at breakneck speed. A chilling laugh came from the man as he amused himself with images of her being tortured.

He knew that the agent with her tonight would protect her as much as he could but the guy couldn't stop him. No one could when he went on a rampage.

He stepped from the shadows and walked past them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan watched the dark figure in a black trench coat come closer to them and a chill went down her spine. The way the man walked reminded her of Gabriel. _But it's not him. It can't be._ She visibly shuddered as she quickly and vividly remembered that night.

Don decided to make a joke of it. "That guy looks like he's out to kill." He was attempting a half-hearted conversation. Megan had been unusually quiet at dinner. "You okay?" He hoped he hadn't done or said anything wrong.

Before answering, Megan looked over her shoulder at the creepy man as he turned a corner. She shuddered again. "I'm okay. Just don't say that again." Her voice was weaker then she would have liked it to be.

Don caught the hint of fear in her voice. "Okay, seriously, Megan. What's wrong?"

Megan let out a deep sigh. "It's just…" She paused, trying to find the right words to not sound stupid. "Ever sine New York, even before I came here and was on leave, I never went out anywhere without my gun." She shook her head. "I know it sounds stupid but…" She let her sentence go unfinished, not knowing really what else to say.

She expected Don to laugh but he didn't. instead, he pulled back his jacket, revealing his gun. "I never leave my place with out it."

Megan smiled and suddenly, she felt happier then she had been in days. They continued their walk back to Don's apartment, neither thinking of her going back to her place.


	6. Chapter 6: More Secrets

Chapter 6: More Secrets

When Megan and Don showed up in the bullpen at the same time the next morning, David and Colby exchanged curious glances. Any other day, Don would be in before Megan or vice versa. But not today. Plus, both were smiling like they knew something the other two didn't. Colby shrugged at David. They'd bomb their boss about it later. Or maybe Megan. _Megan would be the safe bet. She has less of a chance of shooting us. _Colby thought, amused at the face Don could make when asked non-stop about something he didn't want to tell. Don caught his smile. "What's up Granger?"

"Uh…"

"We found something on the agents from New York," David offered.

Don got serious and he glanced at Megan. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Out of fear of them finding the name or annoyance that something was found, he didn't know. He looked back at David. "What is it?"

"A newscast."

Right. A newscast. Now she remembered the camera crews around the warehouse when agents from her office led her out. She was actually led past one of them. She hoped David and Colby hadn't found that one. They gathered around Colby's desk.

Luckily they hadn't. Colby played the video for the team. A female news reporter came on Colby's computer screen. She was standing in front of an old warehouse. "Today, the serial killer who has been targeting local FBI agents has struck yet again. The old warehouse on 7th street was the scene of the latest attack. Three more agents were stabbed, two fatally. The third agent, sources say, is lucky to be alive. The two who were pronounced dead at the scene were Brian Williams and Emily Sanchez. The surviving agent's name is not being released. Our sources also say that they haven't been able to locate the suspect."

Don was the first to speak. "So the only thing that's changed is his MO?"

Megan realized he was looking at her. She nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Colby turned around in his chair to look at them. "We did more digging."

"Man, you guys must have been bored."

They all smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, we found out that the third agent's name was Megan Williams."

Don looked at Megan. "Mind if we talk? Alone."

Megan shook her head. She followed Don into a conference room that had shades. When she shut the door behind her, Don went around, closing the shades. She didn't move from her position at the door. She watched Don walk around after he shut the shades. She knew what was coming. He finally stopped pacing. Right in front of her. This could get interesting. "That's an interesting development. Care to explain the name change?"

She looked at her feet without answering. Yes, she cared to explain. She didn't want to talk about it. That was why she hadn't told Don, or anyone for that matter, in the first place. It was the only part of the secret she had kept to her self.

"Megan?" If possible, Don's voice had gotten colder.

She forced herself to look at him. And to speak. "I changed my name so it would be harder for him to find me and try to kill me again." She sighed. "I didn't think it would be important to the case. I'm sorry, Don." And she was, but he didn't listen.

Don unexpectedly lashed out at her. "Well, it is important! It might have been a bit easier if you had told us! Me at least." Don stormed out of the room. Megan stood there, stunned, yet not completely surprised by Don's reaction.

Don walked over to where David and Colby were still standing. "Everything okay?" Both agents asked simultaneously.

Don didn't look at them. Only continued to his desk. "Everything is fine."

David and Colby exchanged yet another curious glance as Megan came out of the room, looking slightly upset. "Megan, you okay?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She sat at her desk. She couldn't help but think about what Don had meant by saying she should have told him at least.

There was a tense silence between the two agents that left Colby and David in the dark.

Half an hour later, the sound of a phone ringing brought Megan and Don out of their dark thoughts. Colby answered his desk phone. "Granger." The rest of the team watched Colby's eyes grow big. "Please tell me you're kidding." Don sat up from his slouching position in his chair as he glanced at David. He shrugged. They turned back to Colby. "Yeah. We'll be there in ten." Granger sat the phone down on the receiver and turned to where he could see all three of his fellow agents. "That was LAPD. They found another body. Solo. They think it might be related to our case."

David spoke up. "Why is that?"

"Undercover FBI agent."

**A/N: Sorry bout the long wait... Please review**


End file.
